


In the night

by orphan_account



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Very first time I'm writing anything for Dollhouse. This short drabble came to me at about 2 AM last night and I just had to get it down. It takes place probably a bit before the memories of Epitaph 1. And trust me, I <i>do</i> ship Topher/Adelle.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In the night

**Author's Note:**

> Very first time I'm writing anything for Dollhouse. This short drabble came to me at about 2 AM last night and I just had to get it down. It takes place probably a bit before the memories of Epitaph 1. And trust me, I _do_ ship Topher/Adelle.

There are nights when Topher cries out for her in this sleep, waking up from his nightmares reaching for her. Adelle moves quickly, stealthily, climbing out from her pod and climbing down into his. He latches onto her desperately and she holds him close to her heart, whispering words of comfort and slowly rocking back and forth. Her own tears mix with his until they are both too tired to go on. Adelle and Topher sleep wrapped in each other's arms, feeling safer than they have in a long time. As he sleeps soundly, he whispers her name again,

"Bennet..."


End file.
